


Tmnt Smut

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Just a Tmnt smutty rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	Tmnt Smut

Raph was with Clara in his room. He had an arm around her as they were laying on his bed.

Des was eating a couple strawberries, cuddled into Leo's chest.

You don't want long replies, right?)  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Right XD

Clara looked up at Raph. They'd been friends forever and recently started dating each other. Now it was time for them to have sex.

Leo had his arms wrapped around her as he made sure she was snuggled against him as he smiled happily looking down at her.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Awesome)

Raph couldn't help but feel horny when he was with Clara. He tried to hide this feeling, for he didn't know if she would even want to have sex with him.

Des looked up at Leo and smiled. She swallowed her strawberry and put her bowl of strawberries aside.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"You know Raph you're so sexy and hot!" Clara said blushing looking into his masked eyes.

Leo leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. He loved her so much.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked softly. "Yeah?" He purred softly and slowly laid her down, getting on top of her

Des kissed him back immediately, blushing  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she squeaked and gasped. She looked up at him smiling.

Leo rubbed her hips softly and gently as he deepened the kiss.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred seductively and kissed her softly 

Des wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to moan into the kiss kissing him back.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth as he french kissed her.

Raph kissed down her neck, smirking against her skin

Des held in a moan as she tangled her fingers in his bandanna tails  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled softly as she arched her back shuddering in delight.

Leo then made hickeys on her neck biting her skin.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred softly and slowly slid one of his hands down her body. His other hand rested on her back, holding her up

Des moaned out in pleasure  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph please!" Clara whimpered in pleasure as she blushed.

Leo went down trailing hickeys down and across her shoulders.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph snickered softly. "Eager~?" He teased, beginning to take her clothes off

Des panted. "Leo~" She moaned his name softly, her eyes shut in pleasure  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and gasped as she looked up at him.

Leo took her clothes off and sucked on a nipple pinching the other one.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph ripped her clothes off and threw them off the bed. He roughly sucked on her boob, rubbing her pussy.

Des moaned loudly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara screamed his name loudly in pleasure.

Leo switched nipples sucking on the other one now.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked proudly and went to her other boob. He teased her clit with his finger.

Des moaned out, holding onto his shoulders.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned wantonly and loudly in delight.

Leo sucked on her clit fingering her pumping two fingers in and out of her.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and slammed his finger into her. He twirled his finger around in her, sliding another finger in her pussy.

Des gripped onto the bedsheets and breathed heavily. "Fuck~" She moaned out, leaning her head back.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph god please!" Clara said mewling arching her back.

Leo rubbed and stroked along her inner walls fucking her with his digits.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph pulled his fingers out and roughly grinded his dick along her pussy. "Come on baby girl~ Beg for it~!"

Des moaned louder. "L-Leo~!"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph! Please! I want you so badly!" Clara whimpered.

Leo smirked taking his fingers out of her as his shaft appeared and he got ready to enter her.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and slammed into her, gasping softly. "O-Oh! You're tight as hell!"

Des breathed heavily and sat up a bit, looking at his dick

Clara moaned in pain and in pleasure as she was a virgin.

Leo then rammed into her thrusting fast and hard into her growling.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph panted heavily. "T-Tell me when to move.." He whispered

Des moaned out in pain, but it quickly turned into pleasure because he thrusted quickly. "O-Oh!!"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded giving him the ok to move as she moaned.

Leo bucked into her harder deeper and faster into her grunting.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph nodded and began to thrust at an average speed

Des couldn't stop moaning. She held onto his plastron  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly scratching his shoulders.

Leo grounded his hips against hers as his hips slapped against hers.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph thrusted harder, spreading her legs wide apart. "Clara~!"

Des moaned loudly and held onto him tightly  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his shoulders screaming his name loudly in pleasure.

Leo found her g spot as he pounded roughly and harshly into it groaning.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and held her body closer, pounding into her

Des screamed in pleasure and felt herself about to cum  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara gripped his sheets as she arched her back mewling.

Leo reached his high and orgasmed heavily into her.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

gtg sorry)

Raph slammed into her roughly, pounding her g-spot. He purred loudly in pleasure.

Des moaned loudly. "Leonardo~!!"  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye

Clara reached her peak and climaxed heavily all around him.

Leo thrusted into her g spot one last time trying to get her to come.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Bye)

Raph panted heavily and stayed in her a little longer, catching his breath

Des screamed and clawed at his shell. She released all over him.  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph please come in me!" Clara whimpered.

Leo slid out of her panting as he lapped up her cum swallowing it.  
2 weeks ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and pounded into her once more before releasing. He panted heavily. 

Des felt her cheeks heat up as she moaned, but not as loud as she just was  
2 weeks ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned cutely as she shivered in delight and in pleasure.

Leo then cuddled against her wrapping his arm around her.

Raph purred softly and leaned down. He kissed her softly, slowly thrusting in her.

Des wrapped her arms around him and shut her eyes. She panted quietly, catching her breath.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as she scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo closed his eyes pulling her closer against him as he fell asleep.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Imma reply then I gtg)

Raph smirked softly and kept thrusting a little more

Des fell asleep as well  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye

Clara gripped his shoulders as she mewled and she arched her back.  
1 week ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
No timeskip yet wait until Clara and Raph are done  
1 week ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Please re do your part  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Back and ok, sorry)

Raph licked her neck, smirking. "You're so sexy Clara~" He purred  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
It’s ok 

Clara moaned and she blushed as she reached her climax orgasming.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned softly, smirking. He slid out of her and licked her clit, swallowing her cum.  
1 week ago Reply

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Ugh gtg again sorry)  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye

Clara whimpered and moaned cutely as she then closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smiled softly and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
The next morning Clara woke up and she moaned. Raph literally stayed in her all night.

Leo was up and he was in the dojo meditating as he was thinking about his lover.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph began to wake up. He accidentally thrusted in her a bit when he moved to wrap his arms around her.

Des woke up and blushed, thinking about Leo and last night

"Ahh Raph please!" Clara whimpered softly.

Leo then was soon done meditating and walked back to his room.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and held onto her breasts. "Babe~" He thrusted slightly

Des sat up, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph please get outta me now!" Clara moaned.

Leo smiled as he walked into his room looking at her.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph slid out of her and let go of her breasts. He kissed her shoulder. "You ok?"

Des looked over at Leo and smiled softly  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"I-I don't think I'll be able to walk for the next week!"

Leo climbed into bed with her and kissed her lips softly.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly. "Baby, calm down. Its ok." He nuzzled her.

Des let the blanket go. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered and nuzzled him back.

Leo deepened the kiss molding his lips to hers.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph held her closely. "I'll get you anything ya need."

Des held him closely  
1 week ago Reply

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

brb)  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok 

Clara blushed and nodded.

Leo pulled away from her lips breathing steadily.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph kissed her back seductively

Des breathed against his lips  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned kissing him back.

Leo nuzzled her neck as he kissed her ear biting it.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred, smirking. He rubbed her clit. "Round two~?"

Des moaned out in pleasure, shutting her eyes  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no.  
"You were in me all night! I'm still sore!"

Leo then flipped her over slapping her butt cheeks hard groping them roughly.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

"Its not my fault you feel so good!" Raph shouted back, defending himself. He held her body closer. 

Des gasped and moaned out. She leaned forward, making her ass the only thing up in the air for him.

Clara began to rub his inner thighs and his crotch area as she smiled at him.

Leo then stopped what he was doing to her altogether. He kissed her cheek.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned softly in pleasure and dropped his boner in her hand

Des moaned softly and grinded her ass against his crotch. She kissed him softly  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed and nodded saying to him, “let’s make love again Raph!”

Leo churred and chirped into the kiss kissing her back deeply.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and nodded slightly. "Hands and knees love~"

Des giggled softly and deepened the kiss. "Mmm~"  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she got on her hands and knees for him.

Leo bit her bottom lip demanding entrance into her mouth.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked and smacked her ass cheek roughly before leaning down to kiss it

Des moaned and opened her mouth for him  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara squeaked and moaned wantonly in pleasure from that.

Leo slid his tongue into her mouth entwining his tongue with hers.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and licked up her cheek to her back. He gripped onto her hips and grinded against her.

Des moved her body backwards, entering his shaft in her. She moaned into the kiss.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh Raph please! Just enter me already!” Clara mewled softly.

Leo growled as he thrusted many times into her groaning at how tight she felt.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph snickered and licked her shoulder. "Mm~" He slid into her, purring

Des moaned loudly as he thrusted. He was so big. She whimpered in pleasure.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back as she gripped his sheets whimpering.

Leo rammed faster deeper and harder into her as he groaned and grunted.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Gtg)

Raph held onto her breasts, the other supporting himself. He groaned as he thrusted deeply into her.

Des moaned louder, gripping onto the bed sheets  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye 

Clara clenched the bed sheets as she felt herself tighten around him.

Leo bucked into her as he kissed up and down her back moaning.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph moaned, feeling her tigthen. "Clara~ Oh babe~" He thrusted faster, pounding into her deeply

Des moaned and shivered in pleasure. She bit her lip, feeling a knot in her stomach.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara arched her back again as she shuddered in delight moaning.

Leo thrusted and humped her so hard and so rough he found her g spot.

Raph smirked and slammed against her g-spot repeatedly. He licked her shoulder, up her neck, to her ear. "Ya like that~?" He purred seductively. "Ya like it when I pound into your tight pussy~?"

Des let out a loud squeal of pleasure. "R-Right there! Don't stop~!" She begged. She bit her bottom lip and tightly shut her eyes, knowing she was close.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded and screamed yes Raph as she was close to her climax.

Leo pounded into it again as he released his seeds into her growling.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked and kept ramming into her g-spot

Des moaned loudly, her walls tightened around his shaft. She released all over him, her eyes tightly shut.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara released and climaxed all over him as she moaned.

Leo slid outta her panting as he laid down next to her.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and released into her, panting heavily. He slowly slid out of her and laid down next to her.

Des panted heavily and cuddled into him  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara smiled at him as she cuddled against him for warmth.

Leo wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph wrapped his arms around her, catching his breath. He cuddled her closely.

Des smiled tiredly and held onto his plastron.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara snuggled against him and fell back asleep.

Leo closed his eyes pulling the covers over them and falling asleep.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph fell asleep with her, not letting her go

Des fell asleep  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Hours later Clara woke up and it was now lunchtime.

Leo was already up and he was in the kitchen making lunch for his mate.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph was awake. He had just finished making Clara something to eat. He walked back to his room that he shared with his love with a plate of food with her. 

Des was beginning to wake up. She sat up slowly.  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara got dressed as she got up as well and she smiled at him.

Leo put his lunch on a plate and hers as well and he brought them back to his room.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smiled at her. He put her plate on the nightstand and hugged her, giving her a short, passionate kiss before pulling away. "Good morning, my love."

Des got up and got dressed  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“Morning Raph my hot sexy ninja turtle!” Clara cooed to him.

Leo walked into his room putting her plate of food on her lap.  
”Afternoon sweetheart.”  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly and nuzzled her, purring. He kissed her neck lovingly.

Des smiled up at him. "Hey, cutie." She cooed and caressed his cheek

Clara moaned softly as she started to eat her lunch.

Leo churred and he sat down next to her and started eating his food.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly and kissed up her neck to her cheek

Des thanked him before eating her food  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara mewled as she continued to eat looking up at him.

Leo nodded and smiled at her as he continued to eat as well.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked and pulled away to let her eat. He ate his own plate.

Des licked her lips and put her plate down when she was done eating  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Pretty soon Clara was done eating as she blushed.

Leo finished eating as well and said, “want to go on a date sweetie?”  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph nuzzled her. "You're so cute when you blush~"

Des smiled at him. "Yes, of course."  
1 week ago Reply

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

gtg)  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye  
1 week ago

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered as she blushed her cheeks flushed.

Leo smiled and got disguised as a human and got dressed.  
1 week ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly and caressed her red cheeks. He kissed her jaw. 

Des got dressed into something more formal. "Where are we going, love?"  
1 week ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara said whimpering.

"Anywhere you want to go sweetie."  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and slammed his dick back into her. "Damn~" He rapidly rocked his hips, his shaft grinding against her pussy walls

Des nuzzled him. "How about some where we can be alone? That way you can be a turtle."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“Raph What’re you doing?! Get outta me right now!” Clara shouted.

”No Baby I want to take you out somewhere where you can be shown to the world that you are mine.”  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and slid out of her. He nuzzled her, purring

Des cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply, but soon pulled away. "Baby, that's so sweet, but.. You don't need to do that."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed looking away from him angry at him.  
”You only use me for sex! You don’t love me do you?!”

Leo smiled at her and chirped into the kiss kissing her back saying, “I want to my love.”

Raph looked at her, shocked. "W-What? Baby, no, please don't say that. Of course I love you."

Des giggled softly and nuzzled him. "I love you so much."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara muttered, "could have fooled me."

Leo took her hand and muttered, "I love you too."  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph looked at her sadly and held her closely. "Clara, princess, I love you so much... and not just for sex."

Des blushed lightly and kissed him softly  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"When can we ever go on a date? Leo does with his girlfriend."

Leo kissed her back and lead her outta the lair and he took her up to the surface.  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "We can go tonight... please? I want to make everything up to you. I never meant to make you feel like you were unloved."

Des held his hand, smiling. "Alright, so.. want to go to a restaurant then?"  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed and giggled happily.

Leo nodded as he was trying to decide what restaurant he wanted to go to.  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smiled brightly and hugged her closely. "Alright, cutie, where do you want to go?"

Des smiled at him  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"C-can we go to a party? A costume party?"

Leo chose a restaurant and he took her inside.  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly. "Sure." He kissed her cheek and released her from the hug.

Des looked around in awe  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara changed into a playboy bunny outfit for Raph.

Leo sat her down in a chair then sat down in his chair.  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph widened his eyes, looking at her. He blushed madly. "C-Clara?"

Des looked at him. "Leo, are you sure you don't want our date to be something more simple? Dont get me wrong, I love our date but.."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara turned to smile and look at him. She said, “yes? What is it Raph?”

Leo shook his head no looking at her smiling brightly.  
”No sweetheart. Simple is nice but I love doing whatever you want or wish baby.”  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph panted softly, looking at her. He stood up and walked towards her. "I love the outfit... but could you save it just for me?"

Des smiled softly. "Well, ok, but if its a date with you, anywhere we go will be amazing."  
6 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"B-but I wanna wear it to the costume party!" Clara whined.

Leo nodded and picked up his menu deciding on what to have to eat.  
6 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph hugged her and kissed her neck softly. He pulled away and looked at her lovingly. "I know... but I don't want all those boys staring at you.."

Des looked at her menu, smiling at all the choices

“It’s ok Raph. They can stare all they want but I’m forever yours Raph,” Clara said to him moaning.

Leo then looked up at her and smiled as he told the waiter what he wanted. He then waited for his food.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph moaned out softly. "Fine..." He whispered and kissed her softly

Des smiled back at him and told the waiter her order. She looked back at Leo again.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara waited until he was ready and she wondered what he was dressing up as.

Leo sat next to her as he wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her cheek.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph snickered softly. "Im already in my costume, love."

Des placed a hand on his chest and cuddled into him  
5 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded took his hand as she left the lair with him.

Leo churred softly and quietly as he rubbed her back.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph held her closely, wanting to make sure everyone knew she was his

Des smiled and kissed him softly  
5 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was walking to the party as she smiled up at Raph and pretty soon the party was near them.

Leo chirped kissing her back just gently softly and yet passionately mixed in there as well.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph walked into the party, making sure to keep Clara close

Des went to deepen the kiss, but heard the waiter coming back. She pulled away from the kiss.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara went to the table to get a snack and a drink.

Leo's food had arrived and he sat back over where he was seated before.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph saw many boys looking at his girl. He rolled his eyes and hugged Clara close from behind. "I love you~" He nuzzled her

Des thanked the waiter as her food was put down in front of her. She looked up at Leo happily.  
5 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to whimper softly from that.  
"I love you too sexy."

Leo started to eat his food and he thought it was delicious.  
5 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smiled and purred softly as he nuzzled her. He eventually let her go.

Des ate her food, smiling  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

Leo then finished eating his food as he smiled back at her.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred softly as he watched her body

Des licked her lips, finishing her plate  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara suddenly was grabbed by a guy and he slapped her butt cheeks.

”So sweetheart where would you like to go next after this?“ Leo asked her.

Raph instantly got angry. He growled, his eyes turning white. He knocked the guy off of Clara and snapped at him, making sure he knew Clara was his.

Des smiled at him. "Anywhere, as long as I'm with you." She got up and sat next to him  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara just looked over at Raph and smiled.  
”Let’s dance together Raph!”

”Hoe about we go to the park baby?” Leo smiled asking her as he nuzzled her neck.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Gtg)

Raph looked at her, his eyes green again. He smiled and took her hands into his.

Des giggled softly. "Perfect."  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Ok bye 

Clara put his hands on her hips and hers on his shoulders.

Leo paid for their meals and he took her hand and walked her to the park.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph held her close to him as he danced with her. He smiled down at her.

Des held his hand, interwining their fingers  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara rubbed her butt against Raph’s groin as she danced.

Leo walked to Central Park with her and he went to the swings.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred, smirking. He lightly grinded against her as he danced with her.

Des sat on one of the swings and kissed his cheek.  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned slightly and then she was getting turned on.

Leo lightly pushed her back so he can make her swing.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph kept grinding against her, groaning softly into her ear

Des giggled softly  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara started to whimper now as a guy then came up to her and kissed her.

Leo watched her go as he kept pushing on her back rubbing it every so often.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph growled loudly and roughly pushed him off of her. He held Clara close to his chest, glaring down at him.

Des purred softly when he rubbed her back, loving his hands on her  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“R-Raph can we just leave now?” Clara said holding on tightly to him.

Leo chuckled as he then stopped the swing and he asked her if she wanted ice cream.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph picked her up, her legs around his waist. "Definitely." He kissed her head. He held her tightly as he walked out.

Des smiled. "Only if you share it with me."  
4 days ago Reply

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Gtg)  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed her cheeks flushed as she held on to him.

Leo nodded and took her to get some ice cream.

Raph nuzzled her. "Do you want to go do something else?"

Des smiled and waited for him  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara shook her head no saying, “I want you hot stuff!”

Leo walked with her and bought themselves an ice cream cone.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph instantly felt his shaft harden. He ran back to the lair and into his room. He laid her down on his bed, shutting and locking the door.

Des kissed his cheek, thanking him  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara blushed as she looked up at him.

Leo nodded smiling at her as he started to lick the ice cream cone.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked down at her and kissed her deeply

Des licked one side of the ice cream, smiling at him  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as she kissed him back whimpering.

Leo began to lick more of the ice cream then licked the corner of her lips.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph grinded against her and pulled away. "You look so sexy in this outfit~" He roamed her body and squeezed her breasts. 

Des giggled softly and licked his lips, getting some ice cream on them  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and mewled softly.

Leo chuckled back at her and kissed her lips softly.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and continued to touch her body. "I just feel like teasing you~" He rubbed her thighs 

Des kissed him back, smiling  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Ahh Raph please!" Clara whimpered cutely.

Leo then took her back to the lair and locked his door once he entered his bedroom.  
4 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled softly and kept teasing her. "Mmm~" 

Des blushed and looked up at him  
4 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly.

Leo then laid her down on his bed getting on top of her.  
3 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph couldn't stop touching her. She looked so sexy to him in her playboy bunny costume. 

Des slowly wrapped her legs around his waist  
3 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara was a moaning and mewling mess as she arched her back.

Leo trailed nips and nibbles onto her neck creating hickeys.

Raph purred as he grinded against her, playing with her breasts and lower area

Des moaned out, her eyes shut  
3 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara whimpered softly as she groaned.

Leo went down trailing hickeys and love bites across her shoulders.  
3 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph chuckled. "Alright, want me to stop the teasing~?" He said, rubbing her area through her clothes

Des couldn't stop moaning  
2 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara nodded as she moaned and she blushed.

Leo took all of her clothes off and he sucked on a nipple making it harden as he kneaded the other.  
2 days ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph smirked and took her costume off, letting his hard shaft drop out of its slit

Des arched her back, moaning  
2 days ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara looked at it and she blushed as she looked up at him.

Leo switched nipples doing the same exact thing to the other one.  
1 day ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and lifted one of her legs up, wrapping it around his waist. He teased her clit with the tip of his member. 

Des moaned and squirmed out a bit, arching her back even more.  
1 day ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
“Ahh Raph please! Just enter me already!” Clara moaned and mewled.

Leo went down sucking on her clit rubbing it and stroking it with his thumb and fingers.  
1 day ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred quite loudly. He thrusted his shaft into her.

Des moaned out and rocked her hips. She bit her lower lip, trying not to be too loud.  
1 day ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly as well arching her back in pleasure.

Leo pumped two fingers in and out of her delving his tongue deep into her.  
23 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and thrusted faster, spreading her legs apart.

Des moaned loudly and breathed heavily.  
19 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned and whimpered softly scratching his shoulders.

Leo then took his fingers and his tongue out of her and readied himself.  
19 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph purred and grinded the tip of his member against her g-spot.

Des panted and looked down at his shaft.  
19 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara groaned and mewled gripping his shoulders.

Leo slammed his shaft into her thrusting wildly into her.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph panted and felt himself about to cum. "Clara~~" He groaned and pounded into her harder. 

Des moaned loudly and held onto his shoulders tightly.

Clara reached her high and came all around him moaning.

Leo pounded harder faster and deeper into her as he groaned.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph panted heavily and kissed her deeply

Des moaned loudly and arched her back slightly  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned loudly as he was still inside her.

Leo grounded his hips against hers skin slapping against skin.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph slightly moved in her as he kissed her

Des moaned loudly, loving the sounds of their thighs hitting each other and him thrusting inside her  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara kissed him back whimpering in pleasure.

Leo bucked into her increasing his pace and his speed grunting.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph tangled one of his hands in her hair, smiling into the kiss

Des moaned louder and panted heavily  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned as she wanted him to climax into her already.

Leo found her g spot thrusting savagely into her core growling.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph held onto her hips and pulled out till just his tip was in. He rammed back in her, hitting her g-spot. He groaned in pleasure. 

Des moaned loudly, almost screaming in pleasure. She rocked her hips, knowing she was close.  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
"Raph climax in me already!" Clara said getting annoyed and frustrated.

Leo orgasmed into her releasing his seeds into her as he grunted.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph snickered. "Aw~ My baby is impatient~" He teased before roughly thrusting in her, getting close

Des moaned out, panting  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara sighed as she arched her back.

Leo growled in frustration wanting her to cum already.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned and cummed deeply inside her

Des whined. "Keep going babe~!"  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned gripping his sheets.

Leo sighed and thrusted in her one more time.  
18 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph groaned loudly in pleasure, purring

Des whimpered softly when she heard him sigh. She looked up at him. "Baby... what's wrong?"

Raph nuzzled her, smiling

Des released all over him, gripping the bedsheets  
18 hours ago Reply

Raph s And Leo s MateHowlsMoon

Online  
Clara moaned pulling him outta her.

Leo then pulled out of her panting as he pulled her into his arms.  
17 hours ago

вαву vαмριяєJayconCreationz

Raph let his member go back into its pocket. He wrapped his arms around her. 

Des shut her eyes, catching her breath


End file.
